The present disclosure relates generally to core diagnostics and repair, and more specifically, to error identification and recovery.
As the number of cores (e.g., processor cores) implemented in a platform or system increases, it may be desirable to provide or facilitate core recovery. For example, as the number of cores increases, all other things being equal it becomes statistically more likely that at least one core will incur an error. Core recovery may enhance reliability by ensuring the availability of operative cores.
In order to provide for core recovery, it is necessary to determine whether a core subject to an error can be repaired. Current techniques are unable to determine the cause of the error.